


Clamour

by fayetastical



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite2020, Gen, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayetastical/pseuds/fayetastical
Summary: Clamour/ˈklamər/nouna loud and confused noise, especially that of people shouting or yelling vehemently.verb(of a group of people) shout loudly and insistently.
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906681





	Clamour

**Author's Note:**

> Super short and sweet today but I got caught up with work and almost ran out of time!! Maybe one day I'll come back to these and put them all together to fully flesh out something for my WoL. That's the ultimate dream.

There was a difference, Kh’aelia liked to note, between the sounds of the battlefield, and the sounds found elsewhere. The clamour of noises that would rise up around him when he enters Limsa Lominsa always reminded him of that of a waterfall. It would always feel calming, in a way, the groups scattering around the aetheryte plaza laughing and having fun. Even that one group of Bards, strumming away on various instruments at various levels of proficiency aren’t as harsh on his ears as they could be. At least in comparison.

The sound of the battlefield, on the other hand, were always something he worked hard to tune out. It was always a balancing act for Kh’aelia, listening enough to be aware of what was happening with his companions – enough to know when he needed to step in, but needing to not have everything overwhelm his senses.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out at [Tumblr](https://fayetastical.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fayetastical%22).


End file.
